


With You

by NovaCaelum



Series: Synyster Gates/Jim Root [2]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom, Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so much time spent apart, and with their one year anniversary fast approaching, Brian and Jim spend some much needed time, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Make Love to Me Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/678692).
> 
> Wrote with [Mariah](http://namelessmaggot.deviantart.com/)!

Jim sighed as he finally got into his hotel room, he shut the door and headed over to his bed, deciding to drop down onto the mattress and take a deep breath. He hated being on tour, away from Brian. They'd had barely any time with each other for the past few months, with Slipknot touring then Avenged Sevenfold going out, and now Stone Sour. He just wanted some time with his boyfriend. It had been almost a year since they had officially began dating, Jim was worried they wouldn't be able to be together for their year anniversary.

He sighed again and moved, taking his phone out of his pocket, he groaned in dismay at the time it read; it was much too late to call Brian now, the man would probably be fast asleep. Jim rolled over, he stared at the picture of him and Brian that was on the background of his phone, smiling at how happy his boyfriend looked in his arms; he decided to send Brian a text, that would be okay for now, then he'd probably have to shower and get some sleep.

Jim thought for a moment, wondering what he should say; something came to mind and his smile grew. As he was about to write the message, there was a knock at his room door. He groaned softly and threw his phone aside for a moment, getting up then going to answer the door. He sighed softly, clearing his mind of hateful thoughts: he didn't like being interrupted. He opened the door up, blinking in surprise when he saw Brian stood there, "Bri..." He smiled again and pulled his boyfriend into a hug, "What're you doing here?!"

"Jim," Brian murmured, nuzzling into his embrace; carelessly dumping his suitcase to the side of Jim, "I was missing you. I couldn't stay away from you."

"Bri, baby," The taller man muttered between the gentle kisses he pressed to his lover's neck, "I was just about to text you...I was just laying here thinking about you."

"Laying there? Were you thinking about me, _in bed_?" Brian smirked, pulling Jim down for a kiss.

Feeling his boyfriend's lips for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Jim's mind hazed over immediately as he pulled the younger man into his room, kicking the suitcase aside then closing the door. He headed backwards into the room, falling over the arm of the couch as he backed into it. Brian laughed as he landed atop Jim, carrying on kissing up the man's neck, moaning as he felt his lover's hands roaming his body. Loving how interested the older man was already, Brian rolled his hips against Jim's, adoring the groan the man let loose.

"Bri~" Jim moaned, smacking his boyfriend's ass as he felt himself hardening, "You're eager, huh?"

"Too eager, James," He breathed in his ear, nipping his earlobe just a bit, "I've missed being so close to you...How desperate you can get..." 

Smirking at his love's words, Jim pulled him into yet another kiss, their tongues immediately tangling together. Brian continued to roll his hips now and again, loving the friction between them. As they carried on, he reached down, fumbling with his boyfriend's jeans. Once they were unbuttoned and unzipped, he reached into Jim's boxers, giving him a rough tug before sitting up, straddling his hips.

Jim hazily looked up at Brian, he reached out to his boyfriend's jeans and unfastened them, raising an eyebrow as Brian moved away, "Baby?"

"Wait a minute." Brian muttered, he leaned down and gently nipped Jim's neck; getting a gasp and a small moan from his boyfriend; he then removed Jim's shirt and gently kissed his chest. Even though he wanted Jim, he wanted to tease him a little more first: drive him crazy, and make him beg. He laid a few butterfly kiss on Jim's chest, teasing the man by gently flicking his tongue against his nipples.

"C'mon babe~" Jim grabbed Brian's ass, bucking his hips up and making the smaller give off a moan from the contact.

"Naughty boy." Brian whispered, his mind still spinning from the shock that ran through his body; he pulled away again, smirking as a evil thought came to mind. He settled any wavering thoughts and pried himself from Jim, once he was on his feet, he wiggled his butt at Jim before shooting him a smirk and taking a few steps away.

"Dammit Brian," Jim huffed, sitting up then getting off the sofa. Brian stuck his tongue out, wiggling his butt yet again; Jim growled and went after his boyfriend, holding him tightly then throwing him over his shoulder, "Fucking tease!" He smacked Brian's ass, getting a yelp from him.

"Jiiiiiiiiimmmy~" Brian whined, "Put me down!"

"Make me."

Brian turned his head and licked Jim's neck, causing the man to shiver, "Down. Now." He wiggled himself against Jim, making sure that his boyfriend could feel his arousal.

"Okay," Jim walked over to the bed, dumping Brian down then crawling on after; he grabbed his boyfriend's wrists and lightly pinned him to the mattress. He wished that they were already naked, then he could show Brian exactly how much he had missed him, "How much do you want me babe?"

"More than you'll ever know," He muttered, getting lost in Jim's eyes as he admired the lust staring back at him, "Did I tease too much?"

"Oh, waaay too much, Bri. Now it's my turn to play." Jim growled, nipping at the man's flesh, adoring the moans spilling from his lover's lips. 

Brian squirmed beneath Jim, dying to being the one to tease. Knowing the younger man's wicked plans, Jim refused to let up, continuing to bite and lick Brian's flesh as he pressed their groins together. As he listened to his lover groan beneath him, Jim could no longer stand the sight of Brian in his clothes. 

Finally letting his wrists up, he pulled his boyfriend's shirt off, staring in awe at the toned, tattooed muscles before leaning down to kiss his chest and worship his body. Not wanting things to be unfair, Brian rid Jim of his shirt as well, his hands roaming freely over the older man's chest before wandering downward to his unbuttoned jeans. 

"Get these damn things off, Jim." He muttered into an unexpected kiss from the taller man. 

"What, these?" He smirked, pulling both pants and boxers off his lover. 

"Dammit, Jim. Get naked." Brian growled, his lust beginning to overpower him.

"Is that what you'd like?" The older asked calmly, pinning one of Brian's wrists to the bed again, using his other hand to reach down and stroke his boyfriend's length. 

The shorter man groaned beneath Jim, his cock twitching with his every touch, no longer making any attempt to regain control as he was simply reduced to a puddle of desire begging to be fucked. Jim smirked at the words and finally disposed of his pants and boxers, pinning both of Brian's wrists down yet again.

"James c'mon," Brian whined, moving around a little; he twisted his legs around Jim's waist and pulled him closer, "I know you want me. Now fuck me." It was more of a demand now; he missed Jim so much and he just wanted to feel him.

"Mh," Jim moved his hands. One going to Brian's side while the other went to his own cock; he pressed himself to his boyfriend's entrance, "If that's what you really want~" He pushed in, albeit rather slowly, dragging out the sensation for both of them. Once his cock was settled half-way, he moved his hand to Brian's hip, smirking a little as he pulled his boyfriend closer, his cock sliding into the man's body.

Brian moaned out as he was penetrated, he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and pulled him closer, "God..." He whispered, his legs tightening on Jim's waist and bringing him as far in as he could get, "I **need** it."

Jim smirked at Brian's words, "Then you'll get it baby." He leaned down, sharing a passionate kiss with his lover while he rocked his hips: slowly building up a rhythm and causing them to moan in each other's mouths.

Brian broke the kiss to breathe, knowing he'd be lost of it pretty soon; he moved his hands up and tangled his fingers into Jim's hair, giving the locks a soft tug as Jim continued to only thrust slowly. He moved his own hips along with Jim, hoping to get the man to quicken his pace.

Jim smirked, taking Brian's hint, thrusting faster, pushing himself deeper into his lover. Brian cried out, already feeling Jim's cock brush past his prostate, leaving him begging for more, just as he knew his boyfriend loved. Hearing Brian beg again sent Jim's brain spiralling, his lust pushing him on as he relished in the moans spilling from his lover's lips. Pushing himself deeper, he pounded into the younger man's prostate, adoring the near-scream he let loose.

Brian tightened his legs around Jim's waist, loving the way the man held him closer as he continued moving in and out of his body. Again, Jim plowed into his sweet-spot, this time, leaving him unable to contain his scream. Feeling Brian's walls tighten around his length, Jim groaned loudly, gripping onto his boyfriend's body a bit more. As he pushed on, he smirked hearing Brian whimper, taking note of the man's now-leaking cock.

Brian groaned loudly, his fingers digging into Jim's back, and his eyes finally closing as Jim continued to move; he felt so close, and he could feel Jim's cock leaking inside him. He loved hearing Jim in pleasure, it turned him on more, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, not after how long it had been since the last time they did this.

Jim slid a hand down, taking his lover's cock in hand and pumping the length along to the rhythm they had; he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer either. He felt completely lost, his noises getting a little louder as he felt, and heard, Brian getting closer.

Their breathing was completely lost, they had to pant around their noises; the hot air making their bodies sweat as they moved in time. Jim bucked his hips, hitting directly into Brian's prostate and dragging him over the edge with a loud scream of Jim's name.

The taller lost himself, his eyes clenches shut and he gave a throaty-groan as Brian's tighter walls milked him of his seed. They moved together a little longer, ignoring their shuddering bodies, just to ride out their blissful climax.

Slowly they settled, and Jim carefully pulled out of Brian, then settled himself beside his boyfriend, making sure to pull the man into his arms. The younger was more than happy to snuggle into his lover's embrace, sighing softly as they based in their lingering high: letting their breathing return to normal.

"James..." Brian panted, nuzzling into his lover's neck. "That was absolutely perfect."

"Yes, you are, baby," Jim murmured, kissing Brian's head softly, "I can't tell you how much I've missed being so close to you."

"Wanna try?" 

"Brian. You can imagine how much I've missed it! There's nothing better than being inside you...I mean really...We're so close, and well, it feels so fucking good, baby...I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

"I felt the same way," Brian muttered against Jim's neck between the small kisses that were making their way up to his boyfriend's jaw, "That's why I came. I needed you, James...And, well, I know what's coming up..." He smiled softly, looking up to Jim before kissing him tenderly.

"A whole year with you, the man I love more than anything...Brian, I'm so lucky to have you."

"You think _you're_ the lucky one?"

"Absolutely."

"Whatever. Will you take a hot bath with me? Then maybe we can settle a bit?"

"Anything you want." Jim whispered, pressing another kiss to Brian's lips.

"Move your sexy ass then!" Brian grinned, then planting another kiss on Jim's lips before wiggling away and off the bed; Jim shook his head at his boyfriend, getting up then walking over to the man and pulling him close, "You're so disruptive."

"Me?" Jim laughed, "You were just screaming. C'mon, lets get clean." He easily picked the younger-man up, happily carrying him through to the bathroom, he settled Brian back onto his feet then started up a bath for them.

"You're fault for being so good," Brian muttered; then looking lovingly up at his boyfriend, he spoke, "I love you James. I'm really glad about everything that happened. I've loved you for so long, feels like an eternity, and even though we've only officially been together for almost a year, I've had you for almost two. I'm really grateful for that."

"Me too," Jim smiled, "And, I love you Brian. I'm glad that I decided to tell you how I feel."

"Same here," Brian smiled too, glancing over at the bath, "We should stop reminiscing now and actually take our bath." Jim chuckled at that, turning around then switching the faucets off; he helped his boyfriend into the bath then got in himself, relaxing back and holding Brian close. More than content to enjoy the company and the warm water.

* * * *

Once cleaned, dried and half-dressed, the two cuddled up in the bed together; Jim unable to stop laying soft kiss on Brian's head, having missed him too much. The shorter completely relished in the attention, smiling up at his boyfriend, "You wanna stop yet?"

"No," Jim muttered between more kisses, "I missed you too much. And now you're here."

"And I'm staying until the tour is over," Brian smiled, "You've got plenty of time to shower me in kisses. We should get some sleep. You have a show tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah," Jim scrunched his face up in dismay, "At least you'll be there!" He gave Brian a small kiss then leaned over and flicked the lamp off, "I love you."

"I love you too," Brian snuggled closer to Jim, letting his eyes slide shut, "Night."

"Goodnight baby." Jim smiled sleepily, his own eyes closing too; they both soon drifted off, tired from their time together. They knew they had time to talk properly, kiss and cuddle some more; they would also be able to get home, and celebrate their anniversary together, without any interruptions. That made them happier beyond words, and they couldn't wait for it all to happen...


End file.
